Someone Like You
by Starfire Star
Summary: Sakura is a servant to Princess Meiling, who is to be married to Prince Syaoran Li. When Syaoran goes to meet Meiling for the first time, he mistakens Sakura for her. But what happens when he falls in love with Sakura and Sakura keeps pretending?SS ET R
1. Prologue: My Family and the Big News

Konnichiwa! I am back with a new story that I attempt to finish. I'll Turn To You Now is still gonna continue! But maybe I won't update that story so frequently as this one. I mean, I'm juggling two stories at once!

Summary: Sakura is a peasant, serving Princess Meiling. She has always wished for a better life, and now she finally has her chance. Prince Syaoran is to be engaged to Meiling, but first he has to meet her. When Sakura pretends to be Meiling, Syaoran starts to fall in love with Sakura. But can Sakura keep pretending for long?

DISCLAIMER: I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE, OKAY? I DON'T OWN CCS!

Sakura is only fourteen and so is Tomoyo and Meiling. Syaoran and Eriol are fifteen.

Someone Like You 

Prologue: My Family & the Big News

(Sakura's POV)

I stared at the ceiling, as huge tears in my emerald eyes threatened to spill down my cheeks.

This was the 12th anniversary of the day, I was told, that I was found in a closet, in a burning kingdom.

Where my parents were found, dead.

FLASHBACK (Narrator's POV)

(A/N: Sakura does not remember this happened, just in case you are confused. She was just told where she was found and about her parents being found dead.)

"My dear Sakura, I have decided to give this to you," Nadeshiko Kinomoto said softly to the little girl she was cradling in her arms, as she heard lots of shouting, a dog barking, and burning flames outside the castle. "Always remember me and your father." Now she was putting the pendant in Sakura's pocket.

Sakura squealed in enjoyment, not seeming to hear the noise outside.

Nadeshiko smiled sadly at her daughter for a minute, but was soon interrupted by shouting outside the room, on the stairs in the castle.

Nadeshiko quickly stuck a bewildered Sakura into a closet.

Fujitaka Kinomoto burst into the room, followed by a dozen enemy soldiers.

"If you kill me, you may not kill me or my d—" Fujitaka was interrupted as he stepped in front of his wife.

"His dog!" Nadeshiko suddenly blurted out. She did not want the enemy soldiers to find Sakura and kill her.

Nadeshiko gave her husband a hard look.

Fujitaka got the message.

"Hai," he continued. "You shall not kill my wife or my precious dog."

A dog continued to bark.

"Well, that's too bad! We'll kill you, your wife and your precious dog!" the nearest soldier said as they advanced on Nadeshiko and Fujitaka.

Sakura sucked on her thumb as she sat in the closet, confused.

She could hear a wail and footsteps and somebody sobbing.

Finally, all that two year-old Sakura could hear was one piercing scream, and suddenly, all was quiet.

"Well, there's not much left of this kingdom," King Rae announced as he looked around a burn-down kingdom as his soldiers watched, prepared to take orders.

"It looks like the Li Clan has decided to end the feud with the Kinomoto Clan with a fight, and it seems Kinomoto Clan has lost," King Rae continued as he shook his head.

"Go look for any remaining survivors," King Rae ordered his men. "They shall be useful servants in our kingdom."

The soldiers nodded their head and began searching in houses and, of course, the castle.

"Hey! Your highness! I found one!" shouted one soldier who was inside a tiny hut.

"Yeah! So did I!" yelled another. "A little girl about two with amethyst eyes! She must be the daughter of that famous dress maker, Sonomi Daidouji!"

Finally... they found "her".

"Yo! Boss!" shouted a soldier who was up in the tallest part of the castle, flailing his arms. "I found a little girl! She has auburn hair!"

"Alright. We're coming up," the King answered as he ran into the castle, his troops following him.

As they went up to the room they saw burned-down rooms and furniture.

When they got to the room the soldier was holding the little girl.

"Oh, my," the King spoke. "This is the girl! The girl with the Emerald-eyes everyone is taking about! She's Princess Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Really? She is?"

"Yes! Where did you find her?" the King asked the soldier, whose name was Touya. (A/N: Yeah, let's just pretend he's a soldier.)

"She was hidden in this cabinet— she wasn't even crying," Touya answered.

"Well, good. Please do not tell anyone that this is the Kinomoto girl. Or else the Li Clan might come after us," whispered the King to all his soldiers. "We will call her Sakura Avalon."

"Hai," the soldiers nodded their heads.

Years have gone by since that day. Sakura has been raised as servant and that's who she is now— Sakura, the fourteen year-old servant.

END OF FLASHBACK 

(Sakura POV)

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan, we have to serve the King and Queen and Meiling their tea now," Tomoyo Daidouji spoke softly as she entered Sakura's tiny room.

"Oh... why are you crying?" Tomoyo asked me.

"This is the 12th anniversary of the day, that I was told, that my parents died," I quickly got up, trying not to look at Tomoyo, for I would cry and brushed off my servant clothes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tomoyo stood up also.

"It's okay," I tried to smile as I followed Tomoyo down the hall and into the room that was the kitchen.

I grabbed the pot of tea and Tomoyo grabbed the tray of biscuits.

We went into the dining room.

"Oh, could you be anymore slower?" asked Meiling scornfully. "My parents were just about to tell me some wonderful news but they won't tell me unless we have our tea!"

"We're coming, we're coming," Tomoyo muttered.

I stifled a giggle as I poured the King some tea.

"Arigatou," the King said.

Tomoyo dropped only one biscuit on Meiling's plate.

"Hey— why did you only give me one, servant?" Meiling demanded. "Otou-san! Make

her give me another biscuit!!!"

"Now, Meiling, you have gained a lot of weight this summer and besides—" Queen Hatoko tried to say.

"And besides, we are about to tell you the exciting news!" the King interrupted.

Tomoyo and I finished serving everyone and stood next to each other near the doorway.

The King cleared his throat.

"Ahem..." he stood up from the table.

"Meiling, since you are fourteen now, we have decided you are going to get married," the King announced proudly.

Tomoyo gasped. I just stared in surprise. Meiling, getting married!? She would just make whomever she is betrothed to have a headache. But otherwise, she is very nice... sometimes.

Meiling stared with a excited expression on her face.

"Whom am I getting married to, Otou-san? Does he have lots of money!?" squealed Meiling.

"You are getting married to Prince Syaoran Li, of the Li Clan," the King answered. "We decided he is suitable and if you two get married, the Clan might not come after us."

"Oooh, I heard this Li guy is nothing short of mega bishounen," Meiling sighed. "At least, that's what I'm told from the other princesses."

I glanced at Tomoyo, who shrugged.

"Once you two get married, you will move into another castle," the King said proudly.

"And you two will give me grandchildren."

Meiling turned pale as the King said that. It was sort of funny.

"Children? No! I am only fourteen!" Meiling protested.

"Don't worry," Queen Hatoko assured her. "You'll wait a few years before the children come."

Me and Tomoyo didn't want to be rude, but we couldn't help laughing.

Meiling shot us a glare. Tomoyo stared back, but I looked at my feet, blushing.

"Anyway," the King continued, ignoring us. "We are going out of town for two weeks, so I left our advisor, Wei, in charge. We are going to visit your relatives and tell them the good news."

"Well, that is all," the King said. "Servants, you may go."

Tomoyo and I bowed our heads.

As Tomoyo and I headed back to our room (we shared one room), Meiling followed us.

"Hai?" Tomoyo said to Meiling, with her hands on her hips, staring at Meiling hard.

"Don't do that to me, servant," Meiling said coolly. "I wondered if you would like to make me two dresses, Daidouji. A beautiful wedding one, and one for a ball."

Tomoyo turned her back on Meiling.

"In your dreams," she snorted as she walked away. I ran to catch up with her.

"I'll tell my father on you!" Meiling called after us.

We did not want to displease the King, since he was the one who found us and raised us, so we both stopped and turned around.

"Oh, never mind," Meiling said in a snobbish voice as she turned her back on us. "I wouldn't want to make you or Sakura feel intimidated, Daidouji, because you're making two beautiful gowns for me and all you're wearing is servant clothes."

(A/N: A WARNING: There is a fight after this warning, so DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!!!!!! P.S. Tomoyo might be a little OOC, sorry)

I was about to tell Meiling off when Tomoyo finally had it. Her face turned red. Even I was afraid. I've never seen Tomoyo look like that before.

Tomoyo marched right up to Meiling and slapped her. I was so shocked. Meiling stepped back, touching her face, and squealing in pain.

"Tomoyo!" I exclaimed. I ran forward to try and stop Tomoyo, but she was unstoppable.

She jumped on top of Meiling and they started pulling each other's hair.

"Meiling! Tomoyo!" I exclaimed as I tried to pull Tomoyo off of Meiling. But Meiling slapped Tomoyo just then.

"You big fat b----!" Tomoyo screamed.

"You're the b----!" Meiling shouted.

The King and Queen ran into the hallway where we were.

"MEILING!!!!!!! TOMOYO!!!!! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING!!!!???" screamed the Queen and King.

Then they pulled Meiling off Tomoyo.

"She started it!" shouted Meiling as she pointed a finger at Tomoyo.

"I don't care!" scolded the King. "This is outrageous!"

I was still shaken as the King turned to me.

"Why did you not stop them, Sakura?" the Queen scolded.

"I couldn't!" I protested.

"Meiling was saying how she had better things than me and Sakura!" Tomoyo's amethyst eyes filled with tears. "She is always saying how she has a better life than I!"

"Tomoyo is a liar!" Meiling shouted.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!!!!!" the Queen and King both said. "Meiling, go to your room and don't come out until you're packed. Sakura and Tomoyo, start on dinner. I am extremely disappointed in you all!"

Tomoyo and I went into the cellar, to get some potatoes.

I watched Tomoyo sniffle and wipe away a couple of tears with a handkerchief from her pocket.

Tomoyo saw me, and I looked away.

"Oh— what's gotten into me? First I laugh at the Royals... and then I nearly kill the Princess..." Tomoyo sat on the dirty ground, gathering up her skirt around her, and put the potatoes in it.

"She's been putting you down for a long time... I might have done the same..." I

answered, sitting down next to her.

"No Sakura," Tomoyo shook her head. "Meiling's been cussing about you more... she's jealous."

I stared in disbelief, then I blushed lightly.

"You have everything, Sakura!" Tomoyo insisted, as a potato rolled off her skirt and I reached out to grab it.

"You have good looks... an incredible singing voice... and emerald eyes to top it off!!" Tomoyo continued, smiling gently at me.

"Me?! I'm a servant! She would never want my life!" I protested. "You're crazy, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Still..." Tomoyo sighed. "I think you deserve Meiling's life..."

"Servants? Chiharu, do you know where Tomoyo and Sakura are?? They're supposed to prepare our dinner!" the Queen asked Chiharu from upstairs.

"Uh oh," I said as I stood up. "Come on Tomoyo, we need to go."

"Okay," she agreed as she took the potatoes from her skirt.

'Don't worry, Sakura-chan,' Tomoyo thought as she followed me upstairs. 'I promise you'll have a better life someday!'

So how did you guys think?? Remember, this story can't go on without you're review!!!

Next Chappie: Syaoran is introduced

Push the button below onegai!!!


	2. Xiao Lang Li

Whoo Hoo!!!!!!!

**V4n3s5aCH4N**: Thankies for reading my story!!! It was nice talking to you on msn too!!!

**Wings Of Jade**: Thank you so much for the advice!!!!! I am so happy that you reviewed this!!!!!!!!!

**SweetStrawberries**: Yup... I guess I should be updating more frequently since it's the summer.... I'll try... but no promises... Oh, this is not my first story... I'll Turn To You Now is.

**Awai-umi**: Thankies for putting me on your Author Alert list!!!!!!! Oh, thankies for reviewing too!!!!!

**Anime-angel45**: OMG!!!!!!!! Thanks for putting me on both your Author Alert list and your Favourites List!!!!!!

**Lil Dark Kawaii Grl**: Thanks for reviewing!!!!

**Crystal Tearz**: Thanks for reviewing!!! Oh, and Sakura doesn't remember being a Princess because no one's told her. The King didn't want to tell her because things would get too complicated. Just keep reading, and the rest of you're your questions will be answered. Hopefully.

**Flightless**: Oh, thank you for reviewing!!!!

**Kasadi**: Thank you for being my first reviewer! Huggles

THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS OF THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, yeah, thank you, Chibi-Inu13 for helping me with this story!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put this in my first chappie: I don't own CCS

**Someone Like You**

_Chapter One: Xiao Lang Li_

(Narrator's POV)

"Xiao Lang, dear, we have some exciting news to tell you!!!" Queen Yelan Li said as she came into Syaoran's room, followed by her husband, King Hun Li.

"What?" Syaoran said in a bored voice as he lay on his bed.

"We have finally found a wonderful young lady for you!" exclaimed Yelan as she sat on on Syaoran's bed.

"She is Princess Meiling Rae, daughter of King Rae, King of the Rae Clan!" Hun said.

"What the hell? When did we decide on this?" Syaoran sat up.

"We," the Queen pointed at herself and the King, "decided that you need a bride. We need grandchildren soon, and this would be the perfect time to get married and start planning."

"Mother, I absoulutely do not need a bride!! And, from what I've heard from other people, this "Meiling" is a spoiled, rude, crybaby!" Syaoran shouted.

"That is no way to talk about your future bride!!" the King scolded.

"I'll talk about her the way I want!" Syaoran shot back. "And I am NOT getting married!"

Yelan was getting angry now.

"I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED TO SOME UGLY WITCH!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED AT ALL!!!!!!!!"

"XIAO LANG LI!!!!!!" she shrieked at Syaoran, who was standing now. "YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE NO OPINION ON THIS!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE YOUR PARENTS AND WE KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran glared at his parents.

"Please, Xiao Lang," Yelan Li said in a softer voice. "Do this for us. We promise you'll grow to like her. Please."

Syaoran looked into his mother's pleading eyes.

"Fine, fine," Syaoran said, tired and annoyed. "Just let me meet her without you so that I can judge her without you trying to convince me otherwise."

"Wonderful!" the Queen said.

"But dear, shouldn't we go with him—" the King tried to say, but Yelan gave him a Look.

"We have already set up a meeting date. It's—" Yelan was interupted by a blue-haired boy who burst in Syaoran's room.

"Hey!!!!! Syaoran!!!" Eriol Hiiragizawa said, then noticed that the King and Queen were there.

"Oh... gomen nasai, your highness," Eriol bowed then slowly backed out of the room.

"No, chotto matte!" Queen Yelan called to Eriol.

"Hai, your highness?" Eriol said, still bowing.

"Xiao Lang, Eriol-kun can go with you," Yelan said, delighted.

"Nani?" said Syaoran, Eriol and the King all said, confused.

"Eriol will go with you when you visit Princess Meiling tomorrow!" Yelan exclaimed happily.

"Uhh, I honestly don't know what you're talking about, your highness," Eriol said.

"Xiao Lang is going to get married!" Yelan exclaimed happily. "He is going to meet his lovely bride tomorrow afternoon. But he insists he does not want us to accompany him. So... maybe it would help if his best friend went along with him."

"Hehe, getting married, eh, Syaoran?" teased Eriol.

"Shut up!" Syaoran said, his face red.

"Alright, I'll go with him," Eriol said. "But warn me when you're going to start making children, Syaoran. I don't want to be there when to see it."

Syaoran hit Eriol on the head, causing a large bump to appear on his forehead.

"Okay, Xiao Lang, we are done with you for the day," Yelan announced, as she and Hun stood up and turned to leave.

"Finally," Syaoran muttered.

"Oh, don't worry, Syaoran," Eriol teased. "If she's fat, then I'm sure that you're going to help her lose weight with all the 'exercise' you'll be doing." (A/N: Hehe, that's more like a Miroku comment, but hey, I just couldn't resist putting that comment in! Lol)

Syaoran rose to his feet, his face red. He reached for his sword as Eriol laughed, and then, as Eriol started to run from Syaoran, Syaoran ran after him.

"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA ARE YOU A SICK PERV OR WHAT?" Syaoran shouted as he ran after Eriol with his sword.

(The Next Day, Early Morning at the Rae Clan Castle)

"I'm bringing this Kimono, oh and my favourite Chinese dress, oh and this one too!" Meiling cried as she put it into her beautiful Chinese bag.

Tomoyo and Sakura were both in the room, because they were pretty much Meiling's helpers.

"Meiling-sempai, you'd be much more organized if you packed the night before," Sakura said as she held open Meiling's bag.

"Ugh, what do you know? You hardly go anywhere, and you hardly have enough clothes to even pack," Meiling said nastily. (A/N: Meiling's really mean in my story, ne?)

Even though Sakura knew Meiling hated her, she still refused to say mean things back. Sakura wasn't that mean. She just didn't say anything.

"Just hurry up Meiling-sempai and cut it with the trash talk. Sakura, even with servant clothes, is still one of the most beautiful people in all of Rae Clan village!" Tomoyo and Meiling still weren't on good terms, but Tomoyo was tired of fighting.

Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Meiling, come on, the carriage is waiting," Queen Hatoko called Meiling.

"Done packing!" Meiling annouced as she took her bag from Sakura and went downstairs.

Every servant and soldier was downstairs, waiting to see the carriage off.

"Ohayo, Touya-san," Sakura smiled at 30 year-old Touya, a soldier, who was her friend sort of.

"Ohayo, kaijuu," Touya teased.

"I am not a kaijuu!!!" Sakura said in a loud whisper.

"Sakura-chan!" Chiharu Mihara grinned as she waved to Sakura and Tomoyo, Takashi Yamazaki beside her.

"Yamazaki-kun! Chiharu-chan!" Tomoyo said as she and Sakura waved back.

"Touya-san, are you going with the King?" Sakura asked Touya.

"Iie, I am staying at the castle to guard it."

"Oh," Sakura said just as the King, Queen, and Meiling took off in their carriage.

"Sayonara! Ja ne! See you soon! Have a safe trip!" Everyone called as they bowed.

As everyone went back to their work, Tomoyo ran up the stairs, and Sakura trying to catch up.

"Where are we going, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to have some fun with Meiling's stuff!" Tomoyo answered, an evil grin on her face.

A/N: Runs away from angry reviewers I know, I know! I am soooo sorry for not updating! It's just that I am really busy with family stuff and I had writer's block for awhile. But don't worry, I updated! And I know this is a crappy chappie (Hey, I rhymed!) but the real plot is coming into play next chappie!!!

Next Chapter: Prince Xiao Lang Meets Princess Sakura/Meiling!

Press the button below onegai!!


	3. A Cherry Blossom Day Part I

I am sooooooooooo sorry for the extremely late update!!!!!! I had a lot of schoolwork to do, with only, like, three or two times a week that I could go on the Internet. And my Grandpa recently passed away so I had to cope with that. So I apologize again. For this chapter only Flames are welcomed for my absolutely bad update timing.

One goood thing is that on Nov. 24th was my B-day, so I decided to update. Whoot whoott!! Plus I got some great manga as presents and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban for my b-day!!! Lovin it!!! XD

**_(NOTE: THIS WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED TO BE UPDATED ON NOV.24TH, BUT WOULDN'T LET ME BECAUSE OF A BUG!! GOMEN NASAI!)_**

OMG!!!!!! Sniffles I can't that this story got nineteen reviews with only two chappies!!!! I never knew people liked this believe story so much!!!!!

Hey… one thing. Are Authors actually not allowed to give out shout-outs anymore? I don't know all the current news. Please tell me in your reviews or email me. I had a whole reviewer shout out thing all perfected! LOL.

Note: I made a tiny mistake on last chappie. As I said to one reviewer, the King did not want to tell Sakura that she was a princess because things would get complicated, but I actually meant that the King did not want to tell Sakura because word would probably get out, and then the King of the Li Clan would find out and attack the Rae Clan's land. And, just as an added precaution, the King decided Meiling would marry Syaoran so that there would be terms of agreement and stuff. Sorry if this made you more confused. If it does, just forget about it. 

Okay, people, let's get this show on the road!!

_**Someone Like You** _

**_Chapter Three: A Cherry Blossom Day Part I _**

**_By: Starfire Star (lilkawaiigurl88 on )_**

(Narrator's POV)

"Xiao Lang! Time to get ready for your meeting with Meiling!" Yelan knocked on Syaoran's bedroom door.

"Hai, hai, I know," Syaoran groaned. He got up and went to look in his bureau for a "clean" yukata he could wear.

"Fix your hair!" Yelan told Syaoran as he left his room, in a dark blue and black formal yukata. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. But you'll have to walk. All our carriages are in the repair shop, but we'll have them back soon. You don't mind, do you?"

Syaoran smoothed his hair with his hand.

"Whatever," Syaoran said. "I don't care."

"Hey, what's up?" Eriol greeted Syaoran at the castle entrance.

"Same old, same old," Syaoran said as he and Eriol began walking, approaching the town.

"Hehe, I can visit my cousin, Kaho, at the castle. I haven't seen her in a long time," Eriol mentioned.

"Kaho… Kaho Mizuki? Isn't she that smart lady who works for the Queen of the Rae Clan?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah… she's going out with Touya… something. He's a soldier at the castle, I think," Eriol said thoughtfully.

"Hmm… Eriol, have _you_ ever considered dating?" Syaoran teased.

"Well… I am looking. But there aren't many nice girls in our Clan, you know?" Eriol said.

Syaoran smirked.

"The girls in our Clan are not good enough for you, Eriol?" Syaoran asked.

"Those girls are never serious. They're crazy for you," Eriol answered.

"Well, duh. I'm better-looking than you," Syaoran teased.

"They're going to be disappointed when they find out that you're engaged! And even more angry when they find out you're getting married to some spoiled crybaby!" Eriol laughed.

"Good. Now my room won't be filled with mail from them," Syaoran said.

"Heh."

"Tomoyo-chan! We shouldn't do this!" Sakura said urgently as Tomoyo opened Meiling's trunk and bureau.

"Oh my god! Sakura-chan, look! This is the dress I made for Meiling, and the pale pink yukata I made her last year with the matching barrettes!" Tomoyo exclaimed, holding them up.

"They're beautiful," Sakura said softly. "But Tomoyo-chan, we aren't supposed to be here. Think of the punishments we'll have if Wei finds us and tells the King and Queen!"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We're just looking. And besides, Wei won't notice us. And if he does find us and asks us why we're here, we'll just say we're tiding up Meiling's room for when she comes back."

"Tomoyo-chan, I have a bad feeling about this," Sakura said nervously.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. You worry too much," Tomoyo said as she gave Sakura the pale pink yukata.

"It looks beautiful on you!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Sakura held it up in front of her, admiring the cherry blossom print.

"Wow… I wish I had a yukata like this," Sakura said, tracing the print with her fingers.

"Well… come on, Sakura! Try it on!" Tomoyo said eagerly. "You'd look great in it, and besides, you're Meiling's size!

"But… oh, fine," Sakura said. Tomoyo went out of the room to let Sakura change.

"I'm done," Sakura called to Tomoyo. Tomoyo went back inside the room.

"Oh, Sakura," Tomoyo breathed. "You look wonderful! It fits you perfectly!"

Sakura looked wonderful in the pale pink yukata with the cherry blossom print running down the side. It fit her perfectly, and she wore the pale pink barrettes with the silk on them.

"I have to admit, it looks good," Sakura said, looking at herself in the mirror as Tomoyo sat on Meiling's bed.

"But… I… I'm going to go and change now," Sakura said.

"Sure—" Tomoyo was about to say something else when they heard footsteps going their direction coming from the hall.

"Oh, damn," Tomoyo said as Sakura looked around frantically, not knowing what to do.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. We have no time! We just have to escape through the back castle doors. No one ever guards those!" Tomoyo said as she grabbed the hand of Sakura, who was still dressed in the yukata.

"Hooeeeeeee!!" Sakura squealed.

"Sa (Come on)!" Tomoyo and Sakura dashed out the bedroom door as the footsteps became louder.

Sakura and Tomoyo flew down the spiral staircase and went out to the back gate, where the sort-of backyard was, with Meiling's white swing set was, and a gigantic Cherry Blossom tree. (A/N: Let's just pretend that there were swings back then!)

It turned out that the footsteps were just from a maid, who was coming in to clean Meiling's room just as Tomoyo and Sakura left.

"Phew… that was a close call!!!" Tomoyo sighed in relief.

Sakura had forgotten that she was dressed in the yukata.

"HOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed as looked down at herself, horrified.

"Oh, my!" Tomoyo said in surprise.

"What have I done, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura cried.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't told you to put on the yukata!" Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, it's all right, Tomoyo," Sakura smiled weakly. "But what should we do now?! The maid is in Meiling's room! And what if a guard sees us?"

"There's nothing we can do but wait a couple of minutes and pray for the best. Anyways, I don't think the maid will be in Meiling's room much longer. We "cleaned" some of it!" Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura carefully sat down on the white swing, making sure that the yukata wouldn't drag on the ground.

Tomoyo sat down on the swing next to her.

"Hey… I wonder if the guy Meiling supposed to marry has seen her yet," Tomoyo thought aloud.

"They're supposed to meet in two weeks, when the King and Queen come back," Sakura said. "At least, that's what the King said when I asked."

Tomoyo sighed.

"We were supposed to have a better life than this," Tomoyo said sadly.

"But at least we're living," Sakura pointed out. "But I wished we weren't punished so much."

"Hai, hai, I suppose so," Tomoyo said.

.: Meanwhile, with Syaoran and Eriol:.

"Here we are… the Rae Clan Castle," Eriol said as they stood in front of the gates.

"I am not prepared for a whole afternoon of boringness and babyishness with some crybaby," Syaoran muttered. "This sucks."

"But you can go wherever you want," Eriol said. "You're a Prince, and Clans often let other Royals browse their Kingdoms without any authorization, unless there's a feud. So there must be some type of enjoyment around here."

Syaoran looked blank.

"Uh, Eriol, call me dense, but when you speak like that, you sound like a computer," Syaoran joked.

"Shut it, you sound like a trembling mouse when you speak to people you don't know well," Eriol shot back.

"Sure. Whatever. Let's just go in," Syaoran said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah."

"Excuse me, how can we help you?" asked a guard as he and another guard eyed Syaoran and Eriol suspiciously.

"We're here to see my cousin Kaho and—" Eriol tried to explain.

"Oh yes the mistress has mentioned a blue-haired cousin. I suppose it's you," the other guard said.

"Uh, yeah. We're also—" Syaoran tried to say as the guard interrupted once more.

"Just go in, we don't want to hear your life story," they said impatiently.

"Bad security," Eriol whispered to Syaoran as the walked to the castle doors. "They would let anyone in, even enemies and stuff."

"That's not our problem," Syaoran pointed out.

"I guess," Eriol said as they tapped on the castle doors. "But I feel sorry for you. What happens if your bride get kidnapped?"

"Hello there," Wei greeted Eriol and Syaoran. "How may I help you?"

"We're here to see—" Eriol said before a tall lady who appeared behind Wei interrupted him.

"Oh my! My cousin!!!!! And Prince Syaoran!!! To what do I owe this wonderful visit?" Kaho Mizuki smiled.

"Hello, Kaho," Eriol smiled as Syaoran nodded.

"Well, Kaho, I'm sure you can take care of your guests, right?" Wei asked Kaho.

"Hai, hai, I'm sure I can," she said.

"Well, come in, guys," Kaho said as Eriol and Syaoran followed her to the living room.

"Well, Eriol, how are you? How is life in the Li Clan?" Kaho asked as they she sat down on a couch opposite Syaoran and Eriol.

"Great," Eriol responded. "And I heard you and that soldier Touya are going out?"

"Why, yes," Kaho blushed. "Where'd you hear that?"

"News travels fast."

Finally Kaho turned to Syaoran.

"So, Syaoran, you're not going to be on the market anymore, I suppose? Poor girls," Kaho joked.

"Uh, yeah. May I please use the bathroom?" Syaoran stood up.

"Yes… yes, you do so Syaoran," Kaho said, puzzled.

As Syaoran passed, he muttered to Eriol, "I'm going to look for the Princess. I want to get this over with as soon as possible, and not listen to any reminiscing of your pasts."

"Sure, sure," Eriol muttered back. "Just don't get into trouble."

Syaoran went back to the front gates and sighed. His life was already complicated, and soon being married was making his life even more complicated. He was only 15, for crying out loud. He wasn't ready.

Syaoran started walking forward and realized that he was going the wrong way.

'She probably is in her girlie room looking at all her precious jewels,' Syaoran thought. 'How dumb.'

So instead he walked towards the back of the castle and up the stairs, where he came across many servants, who quickly bowed to him as they carried heavy sheets, new yukatas and haoris, kimonos, and anything fabric.

"Uh, can you tell me where the Princess's room is?" he asked a servant, which just happened to be Chiharu Mihara.

"Oh sure, your highness," Chiharu said as she bowed. "But I'm afraid you're going the wrong way. Just turn around and keep walking until you reach the last room, near the spiral staircase that leads to the back. But I don't understand why you want to go to the Princess's room. She's not there. She's—"

"That's alright, I look for her," Syaoran said quickly as he hurried away, leaving a puzzled Chiharu behind him.

"Well… maybe the Princess has come back and went into her room," Syaoran told himself. "I just want to get over this."

His sandals clanked on the hard castle ground, making him wince at the really loud ones and causing servants to wince.

"Ah… Gomen nasai," Syaoran blushed as a tall man gave him a stern look.

Finally he reached the Princess's room. The door was closed so he gently tapped on it. No answer. So he opened the door and looked inside a plain white bedroom, with pink bedsheets and carpet.

"Girly Girl," Syaoran muttered (A/N: No offence to all you pink lovers!).

He walked near the bedroom window to check out the view. The window looked out to the backyard, where Sakura and Tomoyo were talking on the swings.

"One of those girls must be the princess," he muttered. "No… wait. The girl in the fancy dress must be her. But why the heck would the Princess need to dress up in her own home? Oh yeah… maybe because of me. Damn!"

He walked out to the backyard and took the first glance at his new fiancée.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, not much of a cliffy, but I really needed to separate this into two chappies because it's really long and I want something to tide you over so I won't be bombed for not updating in a long time!!! Thankies everyone! Hugs and Kisses! I'm out! 

Kim aka Reika-chan aka Starfire Star aka lilkawaiigurl

Push the Button Below!!!!!!! :D


	4. A Cherry Blossom Day Part II

Konnichiwa minna-san!

I am appreciative about the reviews I got and the reviewers. Although I thought my last chapter was very good, I now feel a bit ashamed of it and confused. Eriol sounds like a computer? Really. Hmm… I guess I made him too OOC. And no, there were no computers back then but Eriol just knows this stuff from observing and experience. But… I am going to say this once and only once. I don't want to have to repeat myself (LOL!). If you don't like my story, then don't read my story. You shouldn't waste your time writing flames and just plain hating me. I don't want to waste my time reading those flames, so they will be deleted. That's a waste of your time and my time, right? It's your choice. Simple as that.

Now that we got all that stuff cleared up, let's go on to the real reason you're reading this: S+S romance.

Well here you go! Enjoy!

**Someone Like You **

**_Chapter 4: A Cherry Blossom Day Part II (First Date)_**

_By: Starfire Star_

* * *

Syaoran stared wide-eyed at the girl, enchanted by her dazzling emerald eyes. Sakura and Tomoyo didn't see him yet.

"Damn, I have to admit that girl is pretty," Syaoran admitted to himself.

He walked closer to the girls, feeling his heart beating and nervousness and tension starting to build up.

"Um… excuse me," Syaoran coughed as he reached Sakura and Tomoyo.

Sakura and Tomoyo stared at him, opened-mouthed, not knowing what to say. They certainly did not know that Prince Syaoran Li, Prince of the Li Clan, was at the castle.

"Uh… uh… konnichiwa," Sakura's voice trembled. She and Tomoyo sat up from the swings and bowed.

"Konnichiwa. One of you is the princess, right?" his eyes darting back and forth between Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Um… I-I," Sakura stuttered. She glanced at Tomoyo, not knowing what to say.

Tomoyo stared at Sakura hard, and then took a step forward. "Why, yes, Prince Syaoran, may I introduce Princess Sa- Meiling," she corrected.

Sakura, too, stepped forward to curtsey to Syaoran. "Pleased to meet you, Prince Syaoran," she blushed heavily.

"Um, your- I mean, Prince Syaoran, will you excuse Tomoyo and I for just a sec? We won't be long," Sakura smiled nervously. She pulled Tomoyo aside.

"Tomoyo-chan! Why did you just tell me to introduce myself as Meiling?" Sakura whispered.

"Well, this is your chance to act like the person you deserve to be!" Tomoyo whispered excitedly as Sakura gave her an anxious look.

"We could get in trouble over this, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replied anxiously. "We could get banished from the kingdom!"

"Oh Sakura, take risks! And besides, no one will notice. I'll make sure of that!" Tomoyo grinned.

Sakura glanced over at Syaoran, who was waiting with a blank expression on his face.

"I… guess it's ok," Sakura finally said, reluctantly.

The two girls strode over to Syaoran, who glanced at them expectantly.

"Gomen nasai, Prince Syaoran," Sakura said. "Me and Tomoyo just had to… sort some stuff out."

"That's fine," Syaoran said with a curt nod.

"Well… I'll leave you two alone," Tomoyo winked at Sakura and gave a little wave as she walked away.

"Uh… why don't we sit down so we could… talk," Syaoran suggested.

"Sure," Sakura replied. She gingerly sat herself down on the swing, careful not to let her dress drag.

"So… Princess Meiling… what stuff do you like doing?" Syaoran asked, then thought to himself, 'what a dumb question! I shouldn't have asked that! Now she's going to think I'm stupid!'

But Sakura smiled as if nothing was stupid or wrong. She merely answered in a cheerful voice, "Well, I like singing, dancing, cooking, and just… helping people."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he swung back and forth on the swing, softly and gently. He didn't think those were the type of things a princess liked doing, except for the singing and dancing part.

There was an awkward pause. Sakura stared at her hands before asking, "How about you?"

"I, uh," Syaoran stuttered as her ran his hands through his dark, chocolate-brown hair. "I like the usual stuff. Sword fighting, Kung Fu (A/N: Did they even have Kung Fu back then? Answer this question and I'll update faster than before! D), practicing kendo, etc."

"So basically anything that involves fighting," Sakura laughed as her bright emerald eyes shone in the sunlight.

"Right," Syaoran blushed.

The spring breeze started to pick up, and petals from the Cherry Blossom trees flew gently down, swirling in the wind.

"Wow! Look at the cherry blossom tree petals! They're so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed as she quickly stood up from the swing, and almost falling in the process.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked as he remained in his seat.

"Uh… yeah. Sure," Sakura smiled sheepishly. "But I have a better way to view the cherry blossom trees and their petals!"

Sakura quickly ran to the nearest large cherry blossom tree and started to climb it carefully, so not to fall or anything.

Sakura reached the top, settled herself on one of the strong branches, and shouted down to Syaoran, "Hey! Come up here! It's prettier than ever!"

Syaoran hesitated, and then reluctantly followed. "Are you sure this is safe?" Syaoran asked as he began to climb the tree with a bit of a struggle.

"Of course! I've done this millions of times! When I have the time, of course!" Sakura grinned, then realized her mistake.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran said with a bit of a grunt as he continued to struggle with climbing the tree. "Princesses and Princes usually have a lot of free time. That's why I hate being the Prince. I mostly have nothing to do for most of the day, except for sleeping," Syaoran added.

"Well…" Sakura considered telling him that she really wasn't Princess Meiling. But it was too late now. Besides, Syaoran would probably get mad. And she was in no position of giving up a new "friend" (A/N: lol hint hint!).

"Never mind," Sakura's cheeks turned bright pink. "Hurry!"

Syaoran finally reached the top and drew out a sigh of relief.

Sakura smiled with happiness. "Come sit next to me," Sakura grinned. "I have a better view."

Syaoran awkwardly shifted closer to her. He couldn't believe this girl was so friendly to him, and he couldn't believe that he was friendly back. He usually was cold and heartless to them. He didn't normally like those girls in the village who always followed him around, like his fan club, but this girl was different… not just different because he was getting married to her, but different…

Syaoran shook his head. 'This girl will probably reveal her true colours next time we meet (Syaoran couldn't bear to say the word "date")… she'll act all prissy and bitchy. But maybe she really is one of those girls like in the village…' Syaoran thought to himself. He decided to stop thinking about it, fore it made him confused. He just decided to enjoy the view.

He and Sakura gazed at the cherry blossom petals silently for a while…

'Hey, I could get used to this,' Syaoran thought to himself. 'Just silence…'

'It sure is great to just do this once in a while,' Sakura told herself. 'Just taking a break from doing chores, dishes, and waiting on Meiling's every hand and foot…'

The sun slowly started setting on the horizon, making it look like a bright gleaming orange. Sakura sighed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura stared dreamily at the setting sun.

"Yeah sure is— ahh!" Syaoran exclaimed. He had raised his hands to stretch, which put him off balance, causing him to almost fall back.

Sakura gasped. Syaoran reached forward to grab something so he wouldn't fall…. And what else did he grab but Sakura's hand.

It was like something had stopped time. They stared at Sakura's hand, Syaoran still holding it, them both blushing like ripe tomatoes. Then time suddenly resumed and sent Sakura and Syaoran falling to the ground.

And whaddaya have but another coincidence… Sakura landing on top of Syaoran and a big… THUD!

"Owwwww," Sakura moaned as she struggled to get up.

"Yeah, I know it hurts, but will you mind getting off of me?" Syaoran complained.

"Oh… sorry," Sakura apologized as she quickly got up, brushing grass off the dress. Syaoran, too, got up and brushed himself off.

Just then, Tomoyo appeared through the bushes and motioned to Sakura to Sakura to come there. Tomoyo looked over her shoulder anxiously and nervously, as if something was chasing her.

Sakura ran to her, nearly tripping over her dress in the process, as Syaoran looked at her in bewilderment.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "What's wrong?"

"The guards are coming over here! They heard the commotion that you and Syaoran made," Tomoyo replied urgently, looking over Sakura's shoulder at Syaoran.

"Oh… no…" Sakura shook her head, her eyes growing wider. "We will be in so much trouble…"

"And… there's a kinda cute guy coming over here, too. With dark, midnight-blue hair and glasses," Tomoyo added. "But there's just enough time for us to escape! So say goodbye to Syaoran! It's almost night!"

Sakura hurried over to Syaoran.

"Uh, Syaoran, I'm really really sorry, but I have to go. I had a great time though," Sakura apologized as she bowed. "Konbawa!"

Syaoran just stared at her, confused, as he thought to himself, 'Huh… there's something I don't like about her… even though she acted nice and everything…'

Sakura hurried over to Tomoyo, who was waiting near the front gate.

Just then they heard the guards yelling as they ran away.

"Hey? Who's there? What happened?" the guards shouted as they looked around frantically.

Sakura and Tomoyo disappeared up the spiral staircase just as the guards tore themselves through the bushes and landed with a thud, right on top of each other. A midnight-blue head poked through the bushes and glanced at Syaoran.

"Syaoran? Where have u been? I've been looking for you all over the place!" Eriol called.

Syaoran jerked his head in their direction.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry," Syaoran apologized as he walked towards his best friend.

"It's all right, guys. It's under control," Eriol told the guards, who stood up, scratching their heads.

"All right… if you're so sure…" they headed towards the castle.

"So, hey, what were you doing?" Eriol asked with a smirk.

"I was with the Princess… talking," Syaoran answered with a shrug. "She's okay… I guess."

"The Princess? But I thou—" Eriol stopped and then thought to himself, 'what? Syaoran met the Princess? But Kaho said that the Princess and her parents were off visiting relatives to talk about wedding plans… does that mean the Princess arrived early? Probably. I did see baggage at the front gates… yeah the Royal family probably changed their minds and decided to visit family members _after_ Princess Meiling had a chance to meet Syaoran…' **(A/N: THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT THE RAE CLAN FAMILY ACTUALLY _DID_ CHANGE THEIR MINDS. THIS IS MERELY WHAT ERIOL _THINKS_!)**

Instead Eriol smirked and said, "then what was all the big commotion? Were you and the Princess getting down to _business_ already?"

"Ahhhh shut up! Eriol, you're a sick minded perv!" Syaoran narrowed his eyes and put on a furious glare.

"Heh, so _did_ it happen?" Eriol laughed.

"Eriol, shut up! Nothing happened! Let's just go home!" Syaoran stomped away furiously towards the entrance, as Eriol followed him, laughing as he said, "Whatever you say."

Meanwhile, with Sakura and Tomoyo…

Sakura and Tomoyo rushed back into Meiling's room, the dress covered with dirty stains.

"Oh, no… this dress looks like a goner," Sakura moaned as she took off the dress and changed into her everyday rags.

"Don't worry," Tomoyo said, her eyes shining with happiness. "So Sakura, what happened with you and the Prince?"

"Nothing…" Sakura said with a sigh as she folded the dress neatly and carried it in her arms as she walked towards the basement/bathroom, which was where they did the laundry.

"Did you and Prince Syaoran hit it off?" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Well… it seemed kinda awkward at first, but he loosened up after awhile," Sakura admitted. "It wasn't much of a date, anyway."

"This is going to be great!" Tomoyo said happily. "You're finally going to have the life you always deserved."

"Well, not really," Sakura said. "Pretending to be Meiling isn't always going to make me feel happy."

"Sakura-chan… you're not happy?" Tomoyo said as her smile softly faded from her face, and her amethyst eyes slowly drooped.

"Well… to be honest with you… no. I can't do this, Tomoyo; I can't pretend to be Meiling. As much as I dislike her, I don't want to deceive her. And I don't want to make her dislike me any more. Besides, I will probably get banished from the kingdom! As much as I like Syaoran…I can't," Sakura said sadly as she drew out a little sigh and opened the door to the basement/bathroom.

"Oh… Sakura, I'm sorry. Why don't you just tell Syaoran that you're not Meiling?" Tomoyo suggested. "Never mind. I'm so stupid. Knowing Meiling, she'll have a BF (Bitch Fit lol from White Chicks!) over the whole thing!

"I can't… for some reason. I want to tell him, but I can't…" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, dropping the dress into the hugest and the biggest tub full of soapy water you will ever see.

"Well…" Tomoyo began, then turned her head to look at the spot where the dress had been dropped, "might as well let that dress soak in the water for awhile. Then u can scrub later."

"Um… yeah. Sakura… not that you have to do it or anything… but can you keep pretending to be Meiling?" Tomoyo said with a pleading glance.

"Why?" Sakura said, her eyes narrowed. It was not like Sakura to be suspicious of someone, especially her best friend.

"Because well… maybe it will have a good side. Maybe Meiling will be grateful that you pretended to be her. Maybe she'll think of you as a… substitute?" Tomoyo said hopefully.

"And what will happen to Syaoran?" Sakura said, with her head tilted.

"Well… I dunno but we'll get to that later. Can you do it, please?" Tomoyo pleaded.

"I feel like we've had this conversation a million times. But I guess I should… because part of me doesn't want to tell Syaoran I'm a phoney, anyway, and you won't keep trying to persuade me to do it," Sakura joked with a grin. "Yeah, I'll keep pretending."

"Arigatou!" Tomoyo smiled as they both walked out of the basement/bathroom, and, for Sakura, back into her normal, everyday servant life.

* * *

A/N: ((Gets pelted by snowballs from reviewers)) Ahhhh! Well, you got me! I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! Really, I am! I feel so guilty now. But my New Year's Resolution for this year was to update more frequently, so I'm trying! Because I feel guilty, I'll give each of the reviewers a Cupcake! ((Hands cupcake to reviewers)) Mmmm… chocolate! LOL! Syaoran's favourite food! So I'll try to update sooner, 'kay? I'm not joking or anything this time (not that I was before!)

((Runs away while reviewers eat cupcakes))

Reviewers- Hey! COME BACK HERE YOU!

Me ((Laughing Hysterically))- MUAHAHA! YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPPIE!

((Reviewers drop cupcakes and run after me))

Me- HEY! DON'T WASTE FOOD!

Lol that's all for now peeps, ta-ta!

Next Chappie: Eriol and Tomoyo… if romance blossoming for those two also?

Ja Ne! (LOL I'll give RAMEN next time!)

Starfire Star aka Reika-chan


End file.
